Gadis Pembalut
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: pembalutnya terbang lalu jatuh di wajah anak laki-laki tersebut / "Kau pemilik benda tadi?" / "Aku kesini untuk membuat incaranku mengikutiku dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu kemarin." / 'jangan...' batinnya 'jangan...membanjiri mata itu' batin Akashi. / "kau Kau jahat. Aku kan tidak sengaja membuat wajahmu terkena pembalutku, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, hiks.


**Title : Gadis Pembalut**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing : AkaFemKuro**

**Author's Note : Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Kurobasu. Anggap saja Teiko juga punya yayasan untuk sekolah dasar. Sebenernya saya pengen bikin Yaoi, tapi melihat jalan cerita ini, butuh chara gender female dan jadilah saya pilih chara Kuroko Tetsuna genderbend nya Kuroko Tetsuya. Oneshoot atau Twoshoot? Lihat endignya dulu deh~**

**Warning : Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Typo(s), Abal, Gaje.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ Happy Reading_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

.

.

Ini adalah kediaman wanita bernama Kuroko Tetsuna. Terlihat dia sedang ada di kamar bersama sang ibu yang sedang ganti pakaian. Tetsuna melihat ke arah ibunya yang sedang berganti pakaian. Sang ibu sedang mengambil sesuatu dari lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah benda penampung wanita yang datang bulan.

Tetsuna melihat ke arah benda itu dengan tatapan bingung dan datarnya lalu bertanya kepada sang ibu.

"Kaa-san, itu apa?" tanya Tetsuna kepada ibunya dengan rasa penasaran dan masih melihat ke arah benda tersebut.

"Ini pembalut, sayang!" jelas sang ibu sembari tersenyum kecil pada anaknya. Tesuna pun bertanya,

"Pembalut itu apa dan untuk apa? Tetsuna mau~" kata Tetsuna polos dan belum menyadari bahwa belum waktunya dia menggunakan benda tersebut.

"Kau belum waktunya memakai ini, Tetsuna. Ini boleh kau pakai ketika kau sudah besar nanti." Jawab ibu Tetsuna menerangkan kepada anaknya. Tetsuna hanya mengangguk datar pertanda mengerti, namun keinginannya untuk memakai benda itu lebih kuat. Ketika ibu Tetsuna keluar, Tetsuna pun mengambil benda itu dan hendak memakainya padahal dia sendiri belum mengalami menstruasi. Setelah Tetsuna berhasil mengambilnya, dia memperhatikan benda itu dengan seksama dan menekan benda tersebut.

'Ini empuk seperti bantal. Tetsuna ingin menggunakan ini' pikir Tetsuna.

Tetsuna pun bergegas ke kamar mandi secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan ibunya. Dia pun memasang pembalut tersebut Namun cara memasangnya terbalik dan posisi perekatnya di taruh di bagian atas dan penyerapnya di posisi bawah.

Hingga berangkat sekolah pun Tetsuna masih mengenakannya dengan hati riang sambil mengendarai sepeda menuju sekolah. Tetsuna masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 sekolah dasar, Selama di sekolah Tetsuna kesulitan menjaga agar pembalutnya tidak jatuh dan bergerak secara kaku namun dia merasa senang. Hingga dia pulang sekolah mengendarai sepeda pun dia masih berusaha menjaga agar pembalut yang dia pakai tidak jatuh. Ketika ada sebuah motor kebut-kebutan dan asapnya mengepul, Tetsuna pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Bukan hanya itu saja, Pembalutnya pun terbang terhembus oleh awan dan akhirnya jatuh tepat di wajah anak berambut merah. Tetsuna yang masih tersungkur dan melihat pembalutnya terbang lalu jatuh di wajah anak laki-laki tersebut merasa sangat malu dan ingin berdiri namun lututnya sakit.

Anak laki-laki itu pun membuang benda yang mengotori wajahnya dan menginjaknya lalu menghampiri Tetsuna dengan wajah marah.

"Kau pemilik benda tadi?" Tanya anak laki-laki berambut merah itu kepada Tetsuna. Tetsuna yang di tatap intens oleh anak berwarna mata rubby dan gold itu merasa takut dan gemetar melihatnya dan menjawab secara tergagap.

"ha-ha'i. Su-sumimmasen, saya tadi jatuh!" jawab Tetsuna sambil bergidik ngeri.

Anak laki-laki itu pun mengeluarkan gunting dan menjilatnya sambil berkata...

"Boleh kabur setelah kau ikut aku!" katanya sambil menyeringai dan melihat bedge Teiko Elementary School pada Bedge Tetsuna sambil menyeringai. Tetsuna yang melihat seringai itu merasa agar dia harus kabur dari situ sebelum menjadi korban mutilasi guntingnya.

"Dalam mimpimu..." Tetsuna pun mengangkat sepedanya dan membenturkan Ban sepedanya ke anak laki-laki tersebut.

"ugh..." erang anak itu setelah mendapat sundulan Ban sepeda milik Tetsuna. Tetsuna pun bangkit berdiri dan mengendarai sepeda itu kencang-kencang.

"sialan kau...tunggu saja besok~" kata anak laki-laki itu berteriak pada Tetsuna yang semakin menjauh bersama sepedanya.

.

.

.

**Tetsuna Pov**

.

.

"hah...hah...hah..." Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan kencang menuju rumah. Aku tak bisa bayangkan betapa menyeramkannya laki-laki tadi. Dia membawa gunting dan mengajakku? Apa-apaan itu? Bisa-bisa mungkin aku mati menjadi bahan potongan guntingnya. Aku pun sampai di rumahku dan membuka pintu sambil berkata...

"Tadaima~" sapaku saat aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah dan di jawab _Okaeri _oleh Kaa-san ku. Tou-san ku sudah meninggal waktu aku masih kelas satu SD.

" ya ampun Tetsuna, apa yang terjadi? Lututmu berdarah. Diam disitu, Kaa-san ambil obat merah dulu!" aku pun mengangguk dan menunggu Kaa-san mengambil obat merah untukku.

"akh..." erangku saat ibu mengobati lutuku. Huft...sial sekali aku hari ini. Semoga aku tidak bertemu anak laki-laki gila itu tadi, apalagi aku mal melihat pembalutku terbang seperti itu.

"Tahan ya, supaya sepat sembuh." Kata ibuku dan aku pun mengangguk.

Setelah diobati, aku pun melangkah menuju kamar untuk tidur siang. Huft...semoga besok masih baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

.

_#Keesokan Harinya..._

.

Tetsuna pun kembali bersekolah seperti biasa, namun ia sudah tak berani lagi untuk mengenakan pembalut setelah kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin. Sementara anak yang kemarin di temui Tetsuna berencana menemuinya hari ini.

.

_Skip Time_

.

Bel pertanda di akhirinya pelajaran di sekolah Tetsuna pun berbunyi. Para siswa sekolah dasar di situ pun berhambur keluar ingin segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Seorang gadis kecil dengan mata Aquamarine dan rambut biru muda itu keluar dari sekolahnya hendak pulang dan menuju ke tempat parkiran.

Grab...

Langkah Tetsuna pun terhenti karena ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya. Tetsuna pun menoleh ke arah orang tersebut dan matanya membulat seketika melihat siapa yang datang menemuinya.

"Ka-kau...kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Tetsuna tergagap-gagap melihat anak laki-laki gila yang kemarin bertemu dengannya dan terkena pembalutnya.

"Aku kesini untuk membuat incaranku mengikutiku dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu kemarin." Jawab anak itu sambil menatap tajam pada Tetsuna.

"Tapi aku kan tidak sengaja. Lepaskan aku~" kata Tetsuna memberontak namun masih tidak di lepaskan.

"Terkena benda seperti itu rasanya menjijikkan kau tau. Maka sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kalau tidak mau, aku akan memaksa~" kata anak itu sembari tersenyum licik. Tetsuna semakin takut dan menginjak kaki anak itu dan hendak lari, namun baju seragam Tetsuna di tarik oleh laki-laki itu dan menggendong Tetsuna di pundaknya.

"Turunkan aku. Kau ini kecil-kecil sudah jadi penculik" kata Tetsuna namun sang anak itu tak menghiraukannya. Laki-laki itu pun membawa Tetsuna ke belakang sekolahnya.

"dasar Kucing jelek. Mau apa kau?" Kata Tetsuna sambil menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kucing katamu? Namaku Seijuuro Akashi. Kau panggil aku A-ka-shi-kun atau tanggung jawabmu menjadi dua kali lipat?" kata Akashi telak. Tetsuna semakin sebal dan memberontak lalu memukul Akashi dengan tangan kosong secara brutal namun Akashi dapat menghindar dengan mudah karena dia adalah pria sedangkan Tetsuna itu wanita.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuatmu diam" kata Akashi kemudian menyumpal mulut Tetsuna dan mengikat tangan Tetsuna ke belakang. Tetsuna pun diam sambil menatap nyalang ke arah Akashi. Akashi pun mengeluarkan gunting dan mengacungkan gunting itu ke dagu Tetsuna. Tetsuna melihat itu mulai ketakutan dan memejamkan mata.

"mffffhhhh..." erang Tetsuna ketakutan. Akashi yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa dan memasukkan guntingnya kembali ke dalam tas dan sebagai gantinya dia mengeluarkan spidol dari tasnya.

"Kau kira aku mau membunuhmu dengan gunting itu? Aku hanya ingin mengotori wajahmu saja kok. Hanya aku saja yang suka membawa gunting kemana-mana. Sekarang kau diam~" Akashi pun mencoret-coret wajah Tetsuna dengan spidol itu namun Tetsuna hanya pasrah saja karena memang dia tidak bisa bergerak ataupun berteriak.

Selesai mencoret, Akashi pun mengeluarkan sebuah cermin dan memperlihatkan wajah Tetsuna yang penuh dengan coretan. Tetsuna yang melihatnya melotot seketika melihat wajahnya di kaca. Tetsuna pun berdiri dan menyundul kepala Akashi hingga dia jatuh. Akashi oun terjatuh, tiba-tiba saja tangga yang di dinding atas tembok itu akan jatuh menimpa Tetsuna. Tetsuna masih sibuk menggeliat sambil berdiri. Tangga itu pun jatuh dan Akashi langsung bergegas berdiri dan menolong Tetsuna hingga mereka pun lolos dari tangga yang mau menimpa mereka.

"nggghhh..." Tetsuna mengerang sambil memejamkan mata. Ternyata waktu Akashi menyelamatkan Tetsuna, Luka di lututnya kemarin semakin parah karena terjatuh saat menghindari tangga. Akashi bergegas membebaskan mulut dan tangan Tetsuna.

"Ittai...hiks..." isak Tetsuna kesakitan. Akashi pun melihat mata Aquamarine Tetsuna mengeluarkan air mata.

Deg...

Akashi yang melihat air mata keluar dari mata Tetsuna tersentak dan berkata dalam hati 'jangan...' batinnya 'jangan...membanjiri mata itu' batin Akashi.

"kau~ Kau jahat. Aku kan tidak sengaja membuat wajahmu terkena pembalutku, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, hiks. Pu khh...puas kau membuatku menderita kesakitan begini, hiks." Isak Tetsuna pada Akashi. Akashi yang melihatnya terdiam beberapa saat dan menyesal.

"Gomenasai~ ayo...naik ke punggungku. Kita bersihkan luka mu di sungai itu dan akan ku obati dengan obat merah yang ku bawa" kata Akashi seraya membungkuk agar Tetsuna naik ke punggungnya. Tetsuna menurut dan naik ke punggung Akashi, mereka pun berjalan menuju sungai terdekat.

Mereka pun sampai di sungai itu dan meletakkan Tetsuna di pinggiran sungai. Akashi pun mengambil air dari tangannya dan membersihkan luka Tetsuna. Sesekali Tetsuna mengerang kesakitan namun kemudian Akashi memberinya obat merah dan memberinya perban lagi hingga selesai.

Selesai mengobati luka Tetsuna, Akashi pun ganti membersihkan wajah Tetsuna bekas coretan spidolnya pada wajah Tetsuna. Ia mengambil air sambil berkata...

"kemarikan wajahmu, biar aku bersihkan..." katanya lalu Tetsuna memandang Akashi. Akashi pun membersihkan dan mengusap wajah Tetsuna lalu menatap mata Tetsuna.

Deg...

'Kirei...'

'Mata itu...'

'cerah dan indah...' Batin Akashi terpesona menatap sayup mata Tetsuna dan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Akashi-kun..." Lamunan Akashi buyar ketika Tetsuna memanggilnya.

"apa? Ini sudah sore, cepat naik ke punggung ku dan ku antar pulang." Tetsuna pun mengangguk dan mulai naik ke punggung Akashi.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Akashi ke Tetsuna.

"Watashi wa Kuroko Tetsuna desu!" jawab Tetsuna datar.

"sou ka. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Tetsuna~" jawab Akashi.

"ha'i Yoroshiku." Balas Tetsuna.

Akashi pun mengantakan Tetsuna pulang. Saat sampi di depan rumah, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru berkulit gelap.

"Tetsuna..." panggilnya.

"Aomine-kun." Kata Tetsuna pelan.

Aomine pun menghampiri Tetsuna dan berlari padanya. Namun wajahnya berubah jadi masam ketika melihat penampilan kusam Tetsuna. Aomine pun mengerling tidak suka pada Akashi.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Tetsuna?" tanya Aomine mengintimidasi.

"Summimasen desu. Aku hanya terjatuh dan Akashi-kun yang menolongku." Jelas Tetsuna singkat pada Aomine. Aomin pun akhirnya lega setelah mendengar cerita yang tidak mengkhawatirkan dari Tetsuna.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku kemari, Akashi-kun" kata Tetsuna membungkuk seraya memasang wajah datar.

"sama-sama." Jawab Akashi dingin.

Akashi pun pulang ke rumahnya dan Aomine pun menarik Tetsuna untuk masuk ke rumah.

"Ayo masuk, Kaa-san mu memasak Kari untuk kita!" kata Aomine dan Tetsuna hanya mengangguk saja. Tetsuna memang sahabat Aomine dari kecil dan mereka bisa akrab hingga sekarang.

.

.

_Skip Time_

_._

_One year later_

_._

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru di SMP Teiko. Tetsuna memutuskan untuk tetap berada di Teiko karena Tetsuna suka prestasi Teiko di bidang basket yang di senanginya.

Tetsuna pun berjalan berdampingan dengan Aomine sahabatnya. Ya, Aomine dan Tetsuna akan satu sekolah karena kesepakatan orang tua mereka.

"Hayaku Tetsuna...kita bisa terlambat kalau kau pelan-pelan terus." Kata Aomine menyuruh Tetsunah agar mempercepat langkah mereka.

"hng...kau duluan saja, Aomine-kun."kata Tetsuna pelan sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"hah...aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu disini ayolah~" Aomine terus mengomel sementara Tetsuna terus memasang wajah datar.

Tetttttt...

Bel masuk pun berbunyi menandakan siswa harus masuk ke kelas. Para siswa pun masuk ke dalam kelas terutama kelas 7 beserta para Osis yang akan mengurusi MOS di kelas 7.

"hah...MOS itu merepotkan saja. Benar tidak, Tetsuna?" kata Aomine menggerutu sambil bertanya kepada Tetsuna. Tetsuna yang hanya menatap ke arah jendela hanya bisa menjawab...

"hng...biasa saja" ujarnya pelan. Aomine jengkel karena responnya begitu datar.

'dasar pokerface...' umpat Aomine dalam hati dengan jawaban datar dari Tetsuna. Para Osis pun masuk ke dalam kelas 7.

"Ohayou minnacchi~ watashi wa, Kise Ryouta desu!" Sapa anak berambut Kuning bernama Kise Ryouta. Kise yang menyapa secara senonoh itu langsung mendapat tendangan dari senpai yang lain.

"Baka~ bisakah jangan seenaknya." Kise yang di tendang hanya bisa meringis kesakita. Poos Kisecchi~

Tiba-tiba seorang OSIS berambut merah dan bermata merah pun datang dan berdiri di barisan depan OSIS.

"Ohayou~ kami para OSIS akan membimbing kalian untuk menjalani MOS." Kata Laki-laki itu dingin. Ya, anak laki-laki itu Akashi Seijuuro anggota OSIS.

"Baiklah Minacchi, kami akan segera mengabsen." Aba-aba, Kise.

" Murasakibara Atsushi..."

"Ha'i imasu~"

"Aomine Daiki~"

"Ha'i imasu~"

"Kuroko Tetsuna~"

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Kuroko Tetsuna~"

"..." tak ada jawaban lagi.

"Sepertinya Tetsuna-san tidak ha—"

"Ha'i imasu..." kata Tetsuna yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Kise.

"ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...Hiaaaaaaaaaa~" Kise pun melompat kaget karena Tetsuna tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya begitupun anggota yang lain ikut terkejut.

"sejak kapan kau ada disini? Kau manusia?" kata Kise merinding dan masih shock.

"ha'i, summimasen...saya baru dari toilet desu~" kata Tetsuna menjelaskan.

"ba-bagaimana bisa? Pintunya? Aku tak melihatmu" Kise berkata masih tidak percaya. Selagi yang lainnya merasa kaget karena kehadiran Tetsuna, tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil Tetsuna.

"Kuroko Tetsuna~" panggil Akashi lalu Tetsuna pun menoleh dengan tatapan datar.

"Akhirnya bertemu lagi" kata Akashi seraya menyeringai. Tetsuna hanya memandang datar sambil berkata...

"Dare?" jawab Tetsuna datar dengan gamblangnya. Akashi merasa tertohok karena Tetsuna tak mengenalinya.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku? Bersiaplah untuk bertanggung jawab atas hari ini." Kata Akashi dengan senyum licik. Tetsuna hanya menatap datar ke arah Akashi dan kembali berkata...

"Sou ka." Lalu Tetsuna pun kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa ekspresi apa pun.

"pfffttt...Akashicchi~" Kise tertawa kecil namun kakinya di injak oleh Akashi. Yang lain pun ikut tertawa tapi di beri Deathglare oleh Akashi hingga mereka semua diam.

'he...gadis pembalut~' batin Akashi sambil menyeringai licik.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aaaaa...entah kenapa fic ini kelihatan Absurd ya? Gapapa deh, nambah kesan unik aja /slapped/ dan akhirnya saya putuskan fic ini untuk menjadi Twoshoot. Yang chapter ini cerita masa SD dan pertama kali bertemu, chapter berikutnya cerita di masa SMP hingga akhir, ngehehehhe..._

_Oke, gomen jika ada Typo ataupun hal-hal yang kurang berkenan di fic ini. Tolong Review ya jika mau fic ini lanjut /duagh/_

.

.

.

**Mind to RnR Minnacchi~**


End file.
